ChanBaek (snacks)
by OX Wind
Summary: Just some short fic for your night snacks, ChanBaek shipper. Enjoy ;) - BL/Yaoi/lil'bit Fluff.
1. Chapter 1 : With You

**With You**

 **by OX Wind**

 **Main Cast : ChanBaek**

 **Genre : Fantasy, Romance, lil'bit Humor.**

 **Rated : T+**

 **Length : Oneshoot**

 **Disclaimer : All chara belong to themselves. Inspired by "One Room Mansion no Renai Jijou".**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setiap hari, aku selalu melakukan hal yang sama. Bangun tidur, bekerja, pulang dengan kereta bawah tanah..

Dan itu benar-benar berlangsung setiap harinya.

SETIAP. HARI.

 _'Kurasa aku hampir gila... dan lelah dengan semua ini.'_

"Hihi, hentikan. Ini di tempat umum."

"Kenapa kau begitu cantik hari ini, hm?"

Suara-suara dari samping tempatnya berdiri membuatnya menoleh. Di sana, dalam jarak beberapa meter, ada sepasang muda-mudi tampak bermesraan secara terang-terangan. Bahkan terkadang si pria akan mencuri-curi kecupan kecil dari bibir si wanita.

Chanyeol mengeratkan pegangannya pada _handle_ _grip_ dan menggeram kecil. _'Argh, tidak bisakah kalian berhenti saja?!'_ batinnya menjerit.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semangkuk ramen sudah tersaji di atas meja kecil di depan sofa ruang santai apartemen minimalis itu. Sementara sang pemilik sudah bersiap-siap duduk beralaskan karpet, menutup matanya sembari berujar,

"Baiklah, waktunya makan!" Kemudian dengan cepat menyambar sumpit dan mengaduk sebentar mie dengan asap yang masih mengepul tersebut.

 _'Setelah kupikir, aku tidak bisa mengundurkan diri begitu saja dari pekerjaanku saat ini.'_

"Uh, apa sebaiknya aku mencari hobi baru saja?" _Bisbol.. atau golf, mungkin. Hm..._ "Tunggu. Istri. Ya, aku harus menemukan istri sebelum melakukan hal itu."

Sambil tetap menyeruput ramen pedasnya dengan cepat, Chanyeol kembali berpikir, "Aku akan menikahi seorang wanita Korea yang sederhana saja-"

"Hey,"

"-yang akan terlihat cantik saat memakai _hanbok_ di pesta pernikahan kami nanti. Hehehe.. Eh?"

"Apakah rasanya enak?"

 _Oh. Kurasa aku terlampau kelelahan. Aku seperti mendengar sesuatu sekarang._

"Hey,"

"Hahaha, sudah waktunya tidur."

"Aku bilang, hey!"

Tiba-tiba saja kerah bajunya tertarik ke belakang, membuat kepalanya jatuh di sofa dengan posisi mendongak ke atas.

"Apakah rasanya enak, Chanyeol?" Yang didapatinya adalah seorang lelaki dengan _hanbok_ merah muda sedang duduk bersila di atas sofanya.

Hening—

—ing...

...

 **What the hell—siapa pula ini?!**

 _Pencuri? Tidak terlihat seperti itu. Apa aku hanya berhalusinasi?_

"Hm? Aku hanya bertanya bagaimana rasanya. Kurasa itu bukan pertanyaan sulit." Lelaki itu mengerutkan keningnya, "Berikan aku sedikit."

Seakan terhipnotis, Chanyeol beranjak dari duduknya dan menyeduh satu bungkus ramen lagi dengan linglung.

"Well, setelah makan sebaiknya kau segera pulang." ujarnya kemudian.

Lelaki yang memakai _hanbok_ menatap dengan liur di sudut bibirnya, "Tapi makhluk sepertiku 'kan tidak memiliki tempat tinggal."

"Apapun itu, aku tidak peduli. Jika kau tetap berada di sini, aku akan memanggil polisi." Chanyeol melanjutkan makannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Baik, kalau begitu aku akan melakukan ini.."

 **POOF.**

Dalam sekejap, tubuh mungil itu menghilang. Spontan Chanyeol menjatuhkan sumpitnya dengan mulut menganga lebar.

"Lalu mereka akan berpikir kalau kau itu gila! Dan lagi, namaku Baekhyun."

 _J-jadi, dia.. hantu.. makhluk.. aku.._

"Hey, apa ini sudah boleh dimakan?"

 _Astaga, kurasa halusinasiku semakin parah.. kurasa aku benar-benar hampir gila—_

"Terima kasih makanannya!" si mungil berseru sambil bertepuk tangan riang, mengembalikan pikiran Chanyeol yang sedang mengembara. "Hehehe.."

"Uh, k-kenapa kau begitu senang?"

"Kenapa? Sudah lama sekali sejak aku makan bersama seseorang. Rasanya menyenangkan." jawabnya dengan senyum lebar dan pipi yang sedikit bersemu.

 _What the fuu—_

 _...kenapa jantungku berdetak lebih kencang?!_

Chanyeol membuang mukanya ke samping.

 _Aku hanya kelelahan. Ya. Kelelahan._

 _Aku hanya bermimpi. Hanya imajinasiku saja._

 _Dia pasti akan hilang besok._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hey, bisakah aku memakan ramen itu lagi?"

Pagi hari dan Chanyeol terbangun dengan "makhluk" bernama Baekhyun itu di ranjangnya—lebih tepatnya sedang berbaring di sebelahnya. Yang mana secara otomatis membuat Chanyeol terlonjak kaget dan terjungkal ke belakang.

 _Tidak_.

"Kurasa aku harus ke rumah sakit." Terhuyung-huyung Chanyeol keluar kamar dengan Baekhyun yang bergelayut di lengannya sambil merengek meminta ramen.

"Kalau kau memang begitu menginginkannya.. dengan satu syarat-"

 **BRUK.**

"-cuci dan lipat baju milikku dengan baik."

"Ehh? Kenapa?"

"Tentu saja itu sebagai bayarannya! Aku akan pergi bekerja." Selesai berbenah-kilat-, Chanyeol bergegas menuju pintu keluar. Baekhyun di tempatnya menatap bingung pada sepotong celana pendek yang dipegangnya.

"Oh, okay. Semoga harimu menyenangkan~" Baekhyun tersenyum manis sambil melambai ceria dengan celana di atas kepalanya.

"JANGAN MEMAKAINYA SEPERTI ITU!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ada apa dengan hidupku..._

"Yo, Chanyeol. Desain yang kemarin kau buat sudah diterima oleh tim produksi. Selamat!"

 _Hidupku.._

Tepukan keras di pundak membuatnya menoleh, "Apa yang kau lamunkan?"

"Hah? Tidak ada.."

"Malam ini kedua tim produksi akan mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan di bar langganan kita. Tertarik untuk bergabung?" Rekan kerjanya-Kai-memberikan seringai tipis.

"Um.. mungkin tidak."

"Well, ini tidak seperti dirimu." Kai menatap heran.

 _Aku hanya khawatir pada anak itu dan keadaan apartemenku, entah kekacauan apa yang akan terjadi jika aku tidak berada di sana untuk mengawasinya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau~ Pulang~ Lama sekalii~"

Hal pertama yang dilihatnya ketika membuka pintu apartemennya adalah wajah kusut Baekhyun dengan bibir yang dimajukan.

"Uhh.. Aku hampir mati kebosanan menunggumu~" ujarnya lagi.

"Yah, dan aku di sini, berharap kau sudah pergi. Pergi jauh." Chanyeol kemudian mengalihkan atensinya pada tumpukan baju yang sudah terlipat rapi di sudut ruangan. "Woah? Kau melakukannya dengan sangat baik."

"Benarkah?" Lelaki mungil dengan poni yang diikat ke atas itu menggosok hidungnya dengan telunjuk, "Aku pernah melihatmu melakukannya dulu, dan itu sangat mudah!"

Menghela nafas panjang, Chanyeol kembali membuang pandangan datarnya ke lantai.

 _Serius, anak ini benar-benar.._

"Hey, hey, bukankah ini sudah waktunya untuk makan? Makan~ Ayo makan ramen~"

"Omong-omong, aku masih punya beberapa hal lain di dalam pikiranku.. kalau kau tidak keberatan."

"Hm?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini rasanya agak berbeda.

"Heh, hehehe.." Sambil bertopang dagu di atas meja kerjanya, lelaki tinggi itu terkekeh mengingat kejadian semalam.

"Ugh, Chanyeol. Ada apa denganmu? Berhenti memasang wajah seperti itu. Membuatku mual saja." Luhan-sang kepala divisi yang baru-berjalan melewati meja Chanyeol sambil menyeletuk cukup keras dengan bahu bergidik ngeri, sementara kedua tangannya sibuk mengangkat setumpuk kertas poster untuk promosi.

"Ah. Haha, benarkah?" Yang ditegur hanya menggaruk tengkuknya canggung sembari tertawa kikuk.

 _Aish, sial.._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku pulang!"

"Selamat datang, Chanyeol~" Baekhyun berdiri di ambang pintu kamar mandi, tersenyum lebar dengan poni yang tetap dikuncir naik ke atas, dan juga sebuah spons penuh busa di tangannya.

"..Di sini, aku baru saja berpikir bahwa _bathtub_ di kamar mandi perlu untuk dibersihkan." Lagi-lagi Chanyeol membuang pandangan datarnya ke lantai, teringat ucapannya semalam.

 _"Aku mencintai tipe yang bisa berlaku seperti seorang istri rumah tangga!"_

"Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam. Ayo kita makan!"

"Eh?"

Sekarang, di meja sudah tersedia berbagai macam makanan. Ada sup, daging panggang, ikan goreng, kimchi segar, dan nasi -pastinya-

"...Kau benar-benar membuatnya." Chanyeol buru-buru mengganti pakaian kerjanya dan duduk di depan meja setelah terpaku beberapa detik.

Menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan begitu khidmat, _'Sudah berapa tahun lamanya... sejak aku terakhir kali memakan masakan rumah?'_

Semacam ada air mata imajinatif yang mengalir deras di kedua pipinya, Chanyeol berseru dengan semangat, "Mari makan!"

Sesendok penuh daging sudah sedekat ini sebelum benar-benar masuk ke mulutnya..

"Chanyeoooll!"

-dan gagal.

"Argh, ada apa?!" Kaki panjangnya dengan cepat melangkah ke kamar mandi di mana Baekhyun berada.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukaaaann?" Air mukanya begitu panik, seperti hampir menangis. "Airnya tidak mau berhenti." Dan sebelah tangannya menggenggam tangkai _shower_ dengan air yang terus mengucur deras.

"Gyaah, jangan arahkan padaku!" Chanyeol menghindar panik saat Baekhyun mengarahkan kucuran air itu padanya.

"Oh, maaf."

 **CLAKK.**

"Kau hanya perlu memutar kenop ini ke arah kanan, maka airnya akan berhenti. Ingat itu untuk lain kali, okay?"

"Uh, okay." Lelaki yang lebih mungil memeras ujung kain _hanbok_ nya yang tampak basah, "Haha, pakaianku basah semua.. Kurasa aku sudah mendapat pelajaran untuk kali berikutnya."

"..."

"Chanyeol?"

Tidak direspon. Yang dipanggil sibuk dengan fokusnya pada paha mulus Baekhyun yang terlihat akibat kain _hanbok_ yang tadi sedikit terangkat..

"Uh.. Oh.."

..Dan bagian dada yang sedikit terbuka akibat basah.

"Chanyeol?"

Kedua tangan dengan jari lentik milik Baekhyun menggenggam tangan besar Chanyeol, secara tak terduga meletakkannya tepat di permukaan dadanya yang terlihat tadi. Sontak membuat Chanyeol tersentak dan membulatkan matanya.

"Uh.. B-Baekhyun?" Chanyeol berucap susah payah dengan wajah paling bodoh dan idiot yang dia punya.

"Aku.. juga bisa membantu... dalam hal ini." ujarnya dengan wajah memerah sempurna. Membuat lelaki tinggi di hadapannya secara tidak sadar mengelus lembut kulit halus dadanya.

"Ah. Ahh.."

 **PLUK.**

"Tidak! Tidak akan terjadi!" Chanyeol menyambar cepat handuk di gantungan dekat pintu dan melemparnya ke wajah Baekhyun.

"A-aku sudah sangat lapar. Ayo makan!"

"Aku akan menyusul.." balas Baekhyun dengan wajah polosnya.

 _Setelah itu.._

"Bagaimana? Apakah rasanya enak?" tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol di depannya. Kini dia sudah berganti pakaian dengan kaus hijau bergambar kelinci.

 _Tidak ada yang terjadi, tapi..._

"Hm... Ya."

 _Kurasa aku mulai tertarik dengan anak aneh ini.._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Chanyeol," Yang dipanggil menoleh dengan kertas iklan baru di tangannya, menatap rekan kerjanya yang hitam itu.

"Apakah kau sudah mendapatkan seorang kekasih?"

"Huh?" Ekspresi wajahnya sekarang pasti sangatlah aneh.

"Kau tidak ikut beberapa pesta yang dilaksanakan di bar. Jadi kami berpikir... Well, baik untukmu. Aku ikut senang." Kali ini si manusia albino yang ikut menimpali.

"K-KALIAN SALAH!"

"Hey, jangan lupa undang aku di acara pernikahanmu." Kai menggoda sambil tertawa pelan.

"Apakah kalian mendengarku?! Aku bilang bukan itu! Ini adalah akal-akalan kalian untuk mengajakku minum, 'kan?! Baik, ayo kita ke bar sekarang juga!"

"Kau yakin? Aku merasa bersalah pada kekasihmu." Lagi-lagi mereka mengejeknya.

"Kalian semua salah sangka! Dengarkan aku!"

 _Ah, sial..._

Lima gelas Vodka, dan pikirannya mulai melayang-layang kepada sosok mungil nan imut yang sekarang tinggal di apartemennya.

 _Bocah itu?_

 _Kekasih?_

 _Tidak akan mungkin.._

 _..._

 _..._

 _...'kan?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku pulang~"

 **CKLEK.**

"..Huh?"

Aneh. Apartemennya begitu gelap, tidak seperti kemarin-kemarin saat dia pulang. Tungkainya melangkah ke ruang tamu,

 _Dia tidak di sini._

Kamar mandi.

 _Dia tidak ada dimanapun._

"Haha, lalu apa? Dia benar-benar pergi." Lelaki jangkung itu terduduk lemas di lantai samping sofa. "Tidak masalah. Semuanya akan kembali sama seperti sebelumnya."

 _Kehidupan lamaku yang membosankan.._

Chanyeol menenggelamkan wajahnya pada kedua lututnya yang ditekuk. "Bukan masalah besar."

 **KLIK.**

Suara saklar yang ditekan membuat lelaki dengan surai _dark_ _brown_ itu mendongak.

 _Melihat lampu yang sudah menyala ketika aku pulang..._

"Chanyeol,"

 _..tenggelam dalam kehangatan dan rasa nyaman..._

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan bersembunyi di sana seperti itu?"

 _Itu sudah..._

Kedua tangan besarnya dengan cepat dibawa untuk meraih tubuh mungil di hadapannya.

 _Sangat terlambat untuk bisa kembali ke hari-hari sebelumnya._

Memerangkap sosok itu ke dalam sebuah dekapan hangat dan erat.

"C-Ch-Chanyeol?!"

Baekhyun dalam pelukannya sudah merona tidak karuan.

"Kau harus tanggung jawab," Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan meletakkan keningnya pada pundak sempit pria mungil itu.

"Eh?"

"A-aku sudah tidak bisa hidup sendirian lagi! Tidak jika tanpa kau di sisiku!" serunya tiba-tiba dengan wajah memerah sempurna.

Heh, tidak keren sama sekali.

"Um.. Chanyeol, apakah kau sedang mabuk?" Baekhyun bertanya ragu-ragu.

"A-aku tidak sedang mabuk, okay?!"

Kembali mengeratkan dekapannya,

"Jadi, kau jangan pernah berani untuk menghilang dari hadapanku."

"Tidak akan," senyumnya mengembang sempurna, "Karena aku akan menghuni apartemen ini bersama denganmu."

 **CHU.**

 _Dan apa yang terjadi setelah itu, aku berada di bawah pengaruh dari alkohol._

 _Aku tidak mengingat banyak hal.._

 _"Kau pernah bertanya padaku. Kenapa aku muncul di hadapanmu, 'kan?"_

 _Tetapi..._

 _"Itu karena... aku sudah memperhatikanmu sejak lama.."_

 _Kata-kata itu..._

 _"Dan aku tidak... bisa menahan diri lebih lama untuk tetap diam dan... hanya memperhatikanmu saja.."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya._

"Chanyeol, sarapan sudah siap!"

 **BRAK.**

Suara pintu kamar dibanting dan—

"AAAAAAAAAAA!"

Baekhyun muncul di ambang pintu dengan badannya. Ya, hanya badannya. Tanpa kepala.

"I-itu.. Aku..."

"WAAAAAAHHH! AKU TIDAK BISA MELIHAT WAJAHMU!"

"Astaga.. sangat memalukan.." cicitnya kecil.

 **PLOP.**

"Sebenarnya aku sangat malu sejak semalam.. tapi aku tidak bisa menghilang begitu saja. Karena kau menyuruhku untuk tetap tinggal.." kepalanya menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajah meronanya.

Chanyeol mengusak rambut halus Baekhyun sambil tertawa kecil,

"Jika bersamamu, kurasa aku tidak akan pernah merasa lelah dengan semua hal ini.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N : Haii~ Gue bawa fic tengah malam(?)**

 **Ini udh sekitaran jam 1 malam, eh pagi ya ? :'v wkw, ini akibat insomnia berkepanjangan makanya gue mutusin buat ngetik ff aja.**

 **Rencananya, ini mau gue bikin jadi kumpulan ff oneshoot, drabble atau ficlet. Dicampur gitu kalo misalnya lagi ada ide, dipost di sini aja. Inspirasinya sih bisa dari mana-mana aja. /uhukk/ Yah hitung" ini jadi ff cemilan ringan aja. Gimana ? Ada yg setuju, mungkin ?**

 **Ahaha, maaf kalo misalnya ada typo.. ngetiknya kan pas setengah" ngantuk juga + backsound hujan deras. :'v wkw.**

 **Okay, see ya~ Ppyong~**


	2. Chapter 2 : Won't Let You Go

**Won't Let You Go**

 **by OX Wind**

 **Main Cast : ChanBaek**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, lil'bit Fluff.**

 **Rated : T+**

 **Length : Ficlet**

 **Disclaimer : All chara belong to themselves.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sekarang liburan musim semi.**

"Ch-Chanyeol.."

"Hmm?"

Baekhyun—si pemanggil tadi, nenunduk dengan wajah memerah dan mata sayu. Mengabaikan tangan Chanyeol yang masih melingkar di lehernya.

"Uh.. um.."

 _Dan di sinilah aku..._

 _ **Untuk beberapa alasan, menonton film horror walaupun hal itu selalu berhasil membuatku mati ketakutan.**_

Sekarang mereka berdua sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu yang begitu gelap, dengan televisi yang menyala di hadapan mereka. Mulai menayangkan isi dari kaset yang baru dimasukkan oleh Chanyeol.

"K-kalau ruangannya tidak gelap, ma-maka filmnya tidak akan terasa s-seru?" tanya Baekhyun dengan keringat dingin yang mulai mengalir di pelipisnya.

" _Hell no_. Tentu saja tidak." Pria yang lebih tinggi menyahut dengan semangat.

"Kau bisa merasakan atmosfernya di sini?" lanjutnya kemudian, "Kita tidak begitu sering melakukan hal semacam ini, jadi tentu kita harus benar-benar menikmatinya, 'kan?" Chanyeol menoleh dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya.

 _'Justru atmosfer di sini yang sangat kubenci!'_ batin Baekhyun.

Semenjak Baekhyun memulai kehidupan barunya di universitas, mereka memang menjadi jarang bertemu. Ditambah pacar-bodoh-nya itu yang semakin sibuk saja dengan jadwal mengajarnya. Chanyeol seorang guru omong-omong.

Tapi di hari libur seperti ini, Baekhyun berharap mereka akan melakukan sesuatu yang romantis...

Seperti melihat festival bunga sakura di Jinhae?

Kenyataannya—

 **GROOOWWL~**

 _'Urgh...'_

Makhluk jelek—zombie—dengan muka yang menyerupai tengkorak kering dan liur menetes-netes seperti anjing peliharaan polisi, mata yang kelihatan nyaris copot dari tempatnya, kepala dengan beberapa helai rambut tipis lepek—nyaris botak, tangan pucat dengan kuku menghitam yang menjulur-julur ke depan tampak dari layar televisi.

 _ **KYAAAAA~**_

Disusul jeritan kuat seseorang saat zombie-zombie itu mendekat padanya.

 _ **Rrrrr... rrrr..**_

Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar saat melihat zombie itu hampir meraih seorang anak kecil lewat jendela rumah yang terbuka.

 _ **Rrrr... rrrrr... rrrr...**_

"EEH?"

Baekhyun terlonjak kaget menyadari getaran dari meja di depannya. Getaran yang berasal dari ponsel milik Chanyeol.

"Hm? Ada yang menelepon ke ponselku?" Pria tinggi dengan surai _brunette_ itu menggumam pelan.

Sambil berdiri Chanyeol meraih ponselnya. "Aku akan mengangkatnya di ruangan lain, jadi kau bisa lanjutkan menonton."

"A-a-ayo _pause_ kan s-saja.." ucap Baekhyun dengan suara bergetar, kedua tangannya menangkup di depan dada.

"Oh. Tidak apa. Aku sudah pernah menontonnya." Chanyeol balas tersenyum tipis sebelum berjalan keluar.

Hening—

"..."

Tangan Baekhyun yang bergetar hebat berusaha meraih segelas air di depannya dengan susah payah. Teringat ucapan Chanyeol tadi.

 _"K-kenapa kau menontonnya lagi kalau begitu?!"_

 _"Tidak apa, aku hanya ingin menonton ulang bersamamu."_

Dasar bodoh.

 _ **"Dimana dia? Dimana dia?!"**_

 _ **"Tolong... Tolong jawab aku.."**_

Gelas di tangannya di genggam dengan erat oleh Baekhyun sambil meringkuk kecil. Wanita dalam film itu tampak panik dan bingung di dalam gudang gelap dengan senter kecil yang cahayanya mulai redup.

"Uh.. Kenapa kau malah pergi keluar mencari seseorang di dalam film horror? Apalagi di malam hari seperti itu.." gumam Baekhyun kesal.

Yah, namanya 'kan juga film horror.

"Tapi, pemeran utama itu sampai pergi ke tempat mengerikan untuk menemukan kekasihnya.." Baekhyun mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya dari tayangan film itu. Dan mulai melamun.

Dia juga.. Seandainya Chanyeol tiba-tiba menghilang..

Mungkin dia akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti wanita di film itu?

 _ **KYAAAAA~**_

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun terlonjak ketika mendengar teriakan dari film itu. Dia menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Tidak menyadari sepasang tangan besar dari belakang yang menjulur ke arah kedua pundaknya. Hingga—

 **Grab.**

"BOO!"

"UWAAAAAAHH"

 **Splashh.**

"Ah!"

"Hehe.."

Baekhyun mematung ketika menoleh ke belakang.

"Ahahaha, maaf. Kau kelihatan takut sekali."

"C-Chanyeol.."

"Hahaha.."

"Ish, jahat sekali!"

"Maaf, aku minta maaf." Chanyeol membekap mulutnya mencoba menahan suara tawa yang keluar. "Daripada berganti baju, akan lebih baik kalau kau langsung mandi saja."

"..."

Baekhyun meremas ujung bajunya yang basah karena tumpahan air tadi.

"Aku—"

"Hng? Ya?"

Baekhyun menggumam kecil, "Aku tidak yakin bisa pergi sendiri... Tidak untuk sekarang.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Zzrssshh~**

 **CLACK.**

 _Shower_ akhirnya dimatikan oleh pria mungil dengan jari-jari lentiknya itu, kemudian dia berbalik badan untuk mengambil sebuah spons dan sabun.

Sebenarnya, mendengar ucapan Baekhyun yang nyaris menangis sehabis menonton tadi, otomatis membuat Chanyeol kembali tertawa lebih kencang. Ekspresi ketakutannya itu—sungguh, astaga. Dan setelah aksi merajuk-disertai kekerasan-Baekhyun yang memukul kepalanya dengan brutal, di sinilah mereka. Chanyeol yang berendam di _bathtub_ dan Baekhyun yang sedang menggosok tubuhnya tak jauh dari sana. Dan lagi, saat ini mulut Chanyeol rasanya gatal sekali ingin menggoda kekasihnya.

"Kurasa ini akan menjadi kebiasaan baru kita. Mandi bersama." Si surai _brunette_ mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Baekhyun sontak menoleh dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"ITU KARENA KAU SELALU SAJA MENAKUTIKU!"

"Tapi menurutku tidak normal untuk takut sampai sebegitunya. Aku rasa menyenangkan melihat zombie berjalan lambat-lambat seperti itu di sekitar kita."

Sambil menyisir helaian rambut basahnya ke belakang Chanyeol melanjutkan,

"Aku tidak takut sama sekali ketika menontonnya. Aku bahkan tidak tau kenapa kau bisa setakut itu. _Well_ , zombie sebenarnya tidak memiliki tubuh. Hanya jaringan otot busuk."

 _'Itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak akan bisa kumengerti. Diluar akal sehat.'_ Baekhyun mencibir di tempatnya.

 **CLIK.**

Baekhyun mematung dengan spons berbusa di tangannya, seluruh gerakannya terhenti mendadak.

Astaga kenapa bisa jadi gelap begini?!

"WHOOAAAAA"

Spontan pria yang lebih mungil itu melompat ke arah Chanyeol dan memeluk lehernya erat.

"Oh. Apakah saklarnya rusak?"

Namun respon yang dipeluk justru berbanding terbalik, sangat santai dan suaranya terdengar begitu tenang.

"WAAAAHHH! INI SUDAH BERAKHIR! KITA TELAH DIKUTUK OLEH PARA ZOMBIE!"

"Hey, tenanglah Baekhyun. Masih ada sedikit cahaya. Lihat."

"Apakah aku akan berubah menjadi zombie?! Huweeee~"

Melihat reaksi lucu kekasihnya itu, membuat Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah sudut bibirnya.

"Waaah!"

Baekhyun memekik kecil karena dengan begitu cepat Chanyeol langsung mengangkat tubuh mungilnya ke dalam _bathtub_. Mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua perlahan-lahan sembari berujar,

"Tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa aku jauh lebih menakutkan dari zombie ataupun hantu?"

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, "Ap-apa—"

"Bahkan disaat kita hanya berdua saja seperti sekarang ini, kau lebih memilih untuk memikirkan zombie daripada aku? Apa maksudnya itu... Hm?"

Telapak tangan Baekhyun mendarat pada dada bidang Chanyeol, mencoba menahan pergerakan pria itu yang kini sedang mengangkat sebelah kaki ramping miliknya diantara lipatan lengan kekar itu.

"Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa!"

"Aku sudah berusaha menahannya selama ini, tapi sekarang kau hanya milikku, Baekhyun."

"Eh?! Me-menahan?"

"Ya, aku bahkan merasa cemburu pada zombie."

Cemburu macam apa pula itu?!

"Baekhyun, kau cukup melihat padaku saja. Dengarkan suaraku, dan pikirkan hanya tentangku seorang."

 **CUP.**

Satu kecupan mendarat pada keningnya.

 **CUP.**

Satu kecupan lagi pada ujung hidung mungilnya.

Baekhyun terkikik, "Egois sekali."

"Begitulah aku. Kau sudah mengetahuinya 'kan sekarang? Jika memang terasa sulit bagimu, maka menyerahlah." Chanyeol balas menyeringai.

 _'Aneh sekali.. Kenapa aku berpikir kalau dia terlihat sangat manis sekarang?'_ Baekhyun membawa kedua tangan mungilnya untuk menangkup wajah tampan dengan garis rahang tegas dihadapannya itu, lalu bibirnya mengecup lembut pada pipi kanan Chanyeol. Membuat sang empunya membolakan matanya sekilas sebelum menarik sosok mungil tersebut mendekat.

"Tunggu, Chan—mmhh.."

Secepat kilat Chanyeol menyambar bibir tipis yang basah itu untuk dikecup dan dilumatnya perlahan. Hanya sebentar. _Hell_ , bisa-bisa dia kelepasan nanti.

"Chanyeol.."

"Hm?"

"Kalau aku menghilang seperti kekasih di film itu, apa kau akan pergi mencariku?" Baekhyun membuka suara dengan wajah bersemu.

"..." Chanyeol terlihat berpikir dan Baekhyun menunggu jawaban yang diharapkannya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan mencarimu."

"Eh?!"

"Karena kau tidak akan hilang. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu. Tidak peduli siapapun yang berani merencanakan hal jahat semacam itu, aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka."

Ehem. Benar-benar khas Chanyeol sekali.

 _'Harusnya aku tidak perlu repot-repot bertanya.'_ Baekhyun memaksakan sebuah senyum.

Padahal akan lebih baik kalau saja Chanyeol merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang dirasakannya. Intinya, dia mengharapkan hal yang sama.

"Aku..."

Tangan besar Chanyeol beralih menggenggam jari-jari lentiknya di bawah air.

"..Tidak pernah merasa begitu terobsesi pada seseorang sebelumnya."

Chanyeol mendekatkan bibir penuhnya pada punggung tangan Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak ingin membayangkan kau menghilang, Baekhyun."

 **Chu.**

"Aku tidak akan menyukainya."

Kecupan singkat itu terasa begitu hangat pada kelima jemarinya. Membuat kinerja jantungnya terasa dua kali lebih keras.

"Aku akan berusaha mati-matian mencarimu.." Chanyeol membawa telapak tangan Baekhyun menapak pada pipinya. "Atau mungkin aku bahkan akan kehilangan kewarasanku?"

"Chanyeol..."

Wajah Baekhyun sekarang entah sudah bagaimana merahnya saat Chanyeol mulai mengecupi telapak tangannya, begitu lembut.

"Kau berbeda dari yang lainnya. Kau istimewa."

"..."

"Aku tau tidak lucu untuk mengatakan hal semacam ini di usiaku yang sekarang, tapi..."

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul, memperlihatkan lesung pipinya yang-sialnya-begitu tampan.

"..Apakah kau tau bahwa..." Jari telunjuknya yang panjang menunjuk tepat pada dada Baekhyun, "...kau adalah cinta pertamaku?"

 **Blushh.**

Ugh, berhenti. Ini sudah tidak tertolong lagi.

Walaupun situasi ini tidak seperti apa yang diharapkan oleh Baekhyun, tapi tetap saja ini terasa begitu menyenangkan.

 **Bluub bluub~**

Sepersekian detik setelahnya Baekhyun langsung menenggelamkan diri ke dalam _bathtub_.

"Ups."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Huh? Aneh sekali.. padahal aku baru saja mengganti lampunya minggu lalu." Chanyeol menatap heran pada lampu yang tetap tidak mau menyala sedaritadi.

Sementara Baekhyun di belakangnya menatap horror. Bayang-bayang zombie dan hantu menyeramkan lainnya silih berganti mengunjungi pikirannya. Ini mungkin saja ulah mereka, pikirnya sambil bergidik ngeri.

 **.**

 **.**

Malam harinya, seperti yang bisa kita duga. Baekhyun bersikeras untuk tidur dengan memeluk erat Chanyeol. Chanyeol sendiri tentu tidak keberatan, malah menyambutnya dengan senang hati. Kalau bisa _sih_ sering-sering.

Sambil menenangkan Baekhyun yang masih bergetar di pelukannya, diam-diam Chanyeol mengulum senyum.

 _'Sebenarnya itu hanya kesalahan sementara akibat para pekerja konstruksi. Tapi... aku tidak yakin bisa memberitahu kebenarannya ketika dia terus menempel padaku seperti ini.'_

Uh-oh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N : Aneh?** _ **Iya**_ **. Ngebosenin?** _ **Iya**_ **. Absurd?** _ **Pasti**_ **. Gaje?** _ **Apalagi**_ **.**

 **Ha-ha-ha. /tawa garing/**

 **Maaf, ini hasil kebut gila-gilaan. Abisnya gue baru tercerahkan(?) tadi siang setelah baca review yg bilang kalo ini cocok buat cemilan maljum, jadi langsung ngebut aja. -_- *btw, makasih pencerahannya* Dan entah kebetulan atau gimana 2 ff yg udh diupdate ini ada unsur" hantunya, padahal gue sendiri parnoan. :'v**

 **Dan special thanks buat yg udh nyempetin ripiu, foll/fav. chu~ chuuu~ *gumoh massal***

 **Jadiii.. gue rencananya bakal update di sini (mungkin loh ya) setiap kamis malam (kalo ada ide yg nyempil :'v) buat ngerayain maljum keramat ChanBaek kita, ngehahaha~**

 _ **Last but not least,**_

 _ **Review? ^^**_

 _ **.**_

 **Happy Maljum, guys~ Ppyong~**


	3. Chapter 3 : Chanyeol's Flattery

**Chanyeol's Flattery**

 **by OX Wind**

 **Pairing : ChanBaek**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance(?)**

 **Rated : T**

 **Length : Drabble**

 **Disclaimer : All chara belong to themselves.**

 **Warning : Bahasa acak adul, alur ngga jelas, pasaran, dsb.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hanya cerita singkat tentang Baekhyun bersama dengan gombalan murahan dari Chanyeol yang tak kenal waktu dan tempat."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[First]**

Kala itu Baekhyun sedang kerja rodi untuk membangunkan si manusia kerbau Chanyeol. Sampai rasa-rasanya sarapan yang dimakannya tadi pagi sudah melebur menjadi keringat, barulah lelaki tinggi itu bangkit dari mati surinya. Dan otomatis Baekhyun langsung menceramahinya panjang lebar.

"Yeol, lain kali kau harus bangun lebih pagi. Jangan menjadi pemalas, apalagi menjelma jadi manusia kerbau. Jangan harus dibangunkan tiap hari." Sindirnya kemudian.

Tapi dasar Chanyeol si bebal, dia malah membalas, "Aku siap kok, bangun pagi terus tiap hari." Senyum lebarnya mengembang, "Apalagi kalau bangun rumah tangga sama kamuu~"

Baekhyun mendengus. Terkadang dia berpikir, mungkin dia sudah salah menempati apartemen. _Masa' sekamar sama orang gila begini?_ batinnya miris.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Second]**

Karena tidak ada kelas, kedua lelaki dengan perbedaan tinggi yang cukup kontras itu menghabiskan waktu senggang mereka dengan _nongkrong_ di dalam minimarket sambil menikmati satu cup ramen panas. Semangkuk berdua. _Lebih romantis_ , Chanyeol menjawab ketika ditanya. Dan Baekhyun hanya mendesah malas, _bilang saja tidak punya uang lebih._

"Baek, hari ini hari apa?"

Acuh tak acuh lelaki manis itu menjawab, "Minggu tentu saja."

"Kalau bahasa inggrisnya?"

" _Sunday._ "

Chanyeol menepuk jidat lebarnya dengan keras. "Aduh salah." gumamnya pelan. "Maksudku itu akhir pekan."

"Hm? _Weekend_ maksudmu?" si mungil menoleh dengan sumpit di mulutnya.

"Nah. Minggu itu kan sebutannya _weekend_ , kalau cinta kita itu _will never end_. Iya 'kan, Baek?" sahutnya sambil tertawa kencang.

Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mengelus dadanya berusaha sabar. Punya kekasih semacam ini itu kantung doraemon—eh, kantung sabarnya harus lebar biar gak mudah sobek apalagi bocor. Ntar tumpah-tumpah lagi. Loh?

"Baek, tau gak berapa persen rasa cinta aku ke kamu?"

Dengan malas Baekhyun menoleh, "Berapa?"

"Kau hitung saja jumlah butiran air hujan di luar, sebanyak itulah cinta aku, Baek." Jari telunjuk Chanyeol mengetuk-ngetuk kaca di depan mereka.

"Kenapa harus? Kau pikir aku kurang kerjaan? Bikin capek saja." Baekhyun sewot.

Chanyeol di sebelahnya cemberut, "Gak romantis tau, Baek. Jahat."

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Third]**

Ide gombal Chanyeol itu kadang asal-usulnya nggak jelas. Mungkin waktu melihat orang yang memakai sendal jepit mirip swallow hijau milik Sehun, mulutnya langsung saja gatal—

"Baek, aku pengen kita jadi sendal jepit aja."

Baekhyun gagal paham. "Hah?"

"Iya, supaya diantara cinta kita hanya ada kita berdua tanpa orang ketiga." Dan Baekhyun memutar bola mata jengah.

—Atau melihat sekumpulan anak remaja yang bermain gitar,

"Baek, kalau kamu jadi senar gitar. Aku nggak mau jadi gitarisnya. Karena aku nggak mau mutusin kamu."

Baekhyun lantas menoleh sinis, "Memangnya senar itu sekali petik bisa langsung putus, heh? Kau pikir aku senar murahan!"

"Iya, iya maaf." Chanyeol mengupas bibirnya keluar. Kekasih mungilnya ini temperamen sekali _sih._

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Fourth]**

Sebuah lampu disko imajiner muncul di kepala Chanyeol ketika dia menatap ke arah laut. Lalu dengan mata memicing lucu dan seringai bodohnya dia berujar,

"Baek, nanti ajari aku berenang ya."

"Kenapa, kau mendadak bodoh berenang?"

"Iya, karena selama ini aku selalu tenggelam dalam lautan cintamuu~" Diakhiri dengan _flying kiss_ yang ditangkap oleh Baekhyun, diremasnya, dijatuhkan lalu diinjak, dipungut dan dilemparkan ke laut. _Poor Chanyeol._

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Fifth]**

Brak.

"Ayo belajar bahasa asing!"

Baekhyun menoleh pada lelaki yang baru saja membanting kamus tebal ke meja dan mengambil tempat duduk di seberangnya.

"Yang benar saja. Ujung-ujungnya pasti kau bosan juga." Memang. Baekhyun sudah hapal betul tabiat anak satu ini. Semua yang dilakukannya berpeluang besar berakhir dengan sia-sia.

"Eii, kali ini tidak akan. Aku suka bahasa asing! Supaya nanti bisa menonton film luar tanpa mencari terjemahan. Hehe.."

Omong kosong. _Biarkan_ _saja_ , _toh_ _nanti_ _dia_ _akan_ _menyerah_ _sendiri_ , batin Baekhyun acuh.

Diliriknya Chanyeol yang masih sibuk membuka satu persatu halaman buku tipis yang dipegangnya. Sepertinya berisi kumpulan percakapan dalam bahasa asing.

"Hm.." Chanyeol memicingkan mata membaca sederetan kalimat pada salah satu halaman yang menurutnya menarik, _"mon chat ayant des rapports sexuels avec les chiens de mon voisin.."_

"Wah, aku tidak tau otakmu bisa sekotor itu." Baekhyun mendelik.

Kepalanya mendongak, menatap lelaki mungil yang balas menatapnya, sambil _mehrong_. "Baekhyun, apa artinya?" tanyanya kemudian.

Brak.

Baekhyun nyaris jatuh dari tempat duduknya. Jadi anak ini asal membaca saja tanpa tau artinya?

"Cari saja sendiri. Percuma punya ponsel bagus." acuhnya.

Chanyeol mencebik, "Dasar pelit." gumamnya. "Baiklah, mari kita lihat yang lain.." Ia kembali membolak-balikkan lembar buku itu sambil mengusap-usap dagunya, tampak serius.

"Ah! Baekhyun, aku suka kalimat ini. Lihat, lihat." Tangan besarnya menyodorkan buku itu ke depan wajah Baekhyun, dengan jarinya menunjuk salah satu baris kalimat disana. Dan ketika Baekhyun mengucapkan artinya, muka Chanyeol merah padam. Segera dia membalik halaman lain. Tapi semua kalimat yang dipilihnya memiliki arti yang aneh.

Baekhyun tertawa, lalu dia memajukan tubuhnya lebih dekat, _"Ich liebe aufrichtig und von ganzem Herzen, Chanyeol."_

"Yah, walaupun terkadang kau terlihat bodoh." lanjutnya kemudian.

"Huh? Apa artinya itu?"

"Tidak tau."

"Yak, jangan-jangan kau mengatakan hal-hal kotor ya?!"

"Enak saja!"

"Jadi apa artinya?"

"Cari saja sendiri." Baekhyun bangkit berdiri, lalu memeletkan lidahnya pada pria tinggi di belakangnya.

"Apa? Yak, Baekhyun!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Aku mencintaimu dengan tulus dan sepenuh hatiku.."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N : Ehem. Maklumkan ya, fic kali ini sebegitu anehnya. Otak gue yg nulis juga lagi rada" serong. Entahlah(?)**

 **Dan arti dari kata "flattery" itu sendiri kayak pujian yg berlebihan/merayu gitu, jadi anggap ajalah gombalan yaa. /kibas" tangan/**

 **Berhubung juga ritual apdet maljum kelewat, jadi anggap aja ini tebusannya. :'3 Makasih buat yg udh review, fav/foll ya. Hampir keselek gue waktu liat ada review dari njong senpainim.. makasih ya udh mampir. /bow/ wkw.**

 **Emm.. happy jumat malam(?)**

 **Byee~ Ppyong~**


	4. Chapter 4 : LIPS

**LIPS**

 **by OX Wind**

 **Pairing : ChanBaek**

 **Genre : Romance, idk.**

 **Rated : T+**

 **Length : Drabble**

 **Disclaimer : All chara belong to themselves.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Berguling ke kiri, kanan, kiri, kanan, kembali lagi ke kiri, dan kanan.. begitu seterusnya. Gumpalan selimut yang hampir menyerupai kepompong itu terus bergerak secara random kesana kemari di atas ranjang empuk dengan seprai berukiran bunga emas. Hingga akhirnya sosok dengan surai merah menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik selimut sembari menarik napas dalam-dalam.

Oh, rasanya dia hampir saja mati kehabisan napas di dalam sana. Namun tak berapa lama kemudian kedua tungkainya digerakkan untuk menendang-nendang segala benda yang ada di dekatnya. Bantal, guling, dan baju ganti di ujung ranjang tak luput dari tendangan kakinya. Semua jatuh dan terkapar di lantai yang dingin. Disusul geraman kesal dari pemuda mungil itu.

Kesal? Tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak kesal kalau berada di posisinya saat ini? Si leader tua bangka yang dikenal dengan wajah bak malaikat ternyata tak ubahnya dari seekor babi berbulu domba. Uh, berhati iblis. Dengan seenak jidatnya mengganti pasangan untuk kamar hotel mereka seusai konser tadi. Dan apa yang lebih parahnya? Dia yang seharusnya sekamar dengan Chanyeol, malah berakhir tidur sendiri di kamar yang luas ini. Bukankah itu terdengar tidak adil?! Lalu Chanyeol yang berakhir sekamar dengan Sehun. Heh, taruhan 50.000 won, si cadel itu takkan sanggup tidur dengan Chanyeol. Mengingat kebiasaan buruk Chanyeol yang kadang suka memeluk dan mencium orang di sebelahnya.

Bukan, bukan. Baekhyun bukannya takut untuk tidur sendiri. Tentu saja tidak. Um, baiklah mungkin sedikit. Tapi—hey, bukan itu masalahnya!

Hari ini ulang tahun Chanyeol yang ke-25. Kalau dia sekamar dengan pria tinggi itu tentu menjamin dialah yang akan mengucapkan kata selamat untuk pertama kali. Lalu apa? Angan tetaplah angan. Jangankan mengucapkan selamat, bertatap muka terakhir kali saja hanya di depan pintu hotel. Lagipula dia pasti sudah mendengkur sekarang, pikir Baekhyun.

Lama termenung dengan bibir yang digigit lantaran kesal, pria mungil itu tersentak. Segera dia mengambil ponselnya dan membuka aplikasi kamera.

 **KLIK.**

"Aish, apa ini? Jelek." Jarinya bergerak menghapus foto barusan. Kemudian kembali mengarahkan kameranya ke depan wajahnya.

"Hum? Kenapa wajahku kelihatan agak jelek ya? Ish, pasti karena sibuk mengumpati si malaikat pencabut nyawa itu tadi. Ah, bagaimana ini?"

Ponselnya diarahkan agak ke atas, lalu Baekhyun mencoba tersenyum lebar.

 **KLIK.**

"Baiklah, sekarang mari kita lihat hasilnya—WAAAAA!"

Baekhyun memekik dan hampir saja melempar ponselnya ke luar jendela. Apa-apaan itu?! Astaga, dia yakin sekali kalau tadi dia itu tersenyum manis, bukannya malah menyeringai seram seperti boneka _chukky_. Buru-buru dia menghapus foto itu. Bibirnya melengkung ke bawah, memikirkan foto apa yang sekiranya akan cocok untuk segera diupload olehnya.

 **KLIK.**

Sekali lagi bunyi kamera terdengar. Foto yang baru.

"Ah, ini dia! Uhh, aku yakin ini belum pernah dicoba oleh member manapun." Baekhyun kemudian terkikik geli. Jemari rampingnya dengan lincah bergerak di atas layar ponsel pipih itu. Berusaha merangkai kalimat ucapan untuk kekasih-jelek-nya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Chanyeol-ah. Semoga kau mendapat yang terbaik di hari spesial ini." Mulutnya menggumam kecil, "Hm.. tidakkah itu terlalu sederhana? Aku ingin mencoba hal yang baru.." monolognya lagi.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Yoda jelek! Aku berharap semua yang terbaik untukmu, dan semoga saja tinggimu yang sudah overdosis itu tidak bertambah lagi. Aku menyayangimu! Yeah!"

Uh, terkesan sangat berlebihan.

Bibirnya mengerucut lucu sambil sesekali menggerutu tidak jelas. Beberapa kali dia mengetik di atas layar, sebanyak itu pula dia kembali menghapusnya. Hingga terpikir sebuah ide konyol di otaknya, dia kembali terkekeh.

"Begini sudah bagus. Hihi, ayo update~"

Setelahnya Baekhyun melempar asal ponselnya di ranjang begitu saja, sampai sebuah notifikasi khusus masuk. Berdering beberapa kali saat tangan mungilnya masih berusaha meraih benda itu.

"Ck, apa ini—CH-CHANYEOL?!" Matanya melebar lucu saat membaca komentar yang berada diantara beribu komentar dari para fansnya. Dengan cepat jari-jari lentiknya mengirim balasan yang berisi kalimat abstrak.

"Bi-bi... bibir?" Tanpa sadar tangannya bergerak menyentuh bibir tipisnya sendiri.

 **BRAKK.**

Baekhyun menoleh cepat. Siapa orang sinting yang mendobrak pintu—itu Chanyeol?!

Dua kali. Dua kali nama itu membuatnya bergetar. Dan kini, sang pemilik nama berdiri di depannya, berjalan begitu santai dengan senyum tipisnya yang menawan.

"M-mau apa kau ke sini?" Yang lebih mungil menarik selimutnya sambil beringsut mundur seiring langkah pria di depannya dengan jantung berdebar.

"Hey, kenapa menghindar? Aku hanya ingin.. berterima kasih?" ujarnya kalem.

"Un-untuk apa?"

"Untuk apa ya? Hm.. coba kuingat." Tangan besarnya merogoh kantung celana denim pendeknya, mengeluarkan benda pipih berwarna hitam lalu mengotak-atiknya sebentar sebelum mengarahkan layarnya ke depan hidung Baekhyun. "Kau lihat? Ini dia."

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya susah payah. Itu. Itu 'kan, itu 'kan.. FOTO BIBIRNYA? Ya Tuhan, untuk apa Chanyeol menyimpannya?

"Hm.. mari kita lihat yang di sini..."

 **BRUKK.**

Tak sempat mengelak, Baekhyun sudah didorong hingga berbaring terlentang dengan tubuh besar Chanyeol berada di atasnya. Sementara jari panjang milik lelaki itu dengan kurang ajarnya sudah mengusap sudut bibir tipis Baekhyun, lalu merambat untuk menekan bibir bagian bawahnya supaya terbuka, membuat sedikit celah.

"Kupikir yang asli pasti akan..." Chanyeol merendahkan wajah tampannya sedikit untuk kemudian berbisik, "...akan lebih manis, hm?" Diakhiri jilatan kecil pada cuping telinga Baekhyun.

"A-apa.. aku-aku sudah me-mengantuk, Yeol."

"Tiga. Aku hanya minta tiga."

"Kau—tidak pernah menepati janji.. nghh, Yeolhh."

"Hm?" Seakan tuli, Chanyeol tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya. Mencumbui dan sesekali akan menghisap keras leher serta bahu mulus pria di bawahnya.

"Besok kita masih harus—ahh.. melakukanhh.. mnnh.. kon-konser.. sshh.."

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Y-Yeolhh.. mnhh.."

"..."

"Nghh! C-Chan ahh a-aku—"

 **SRETT.**

"..."

"Eh? K-kenapa berhenti?" Baekhyun mengerjap bingung melihat kekasihnya yang tiba-tiba bangkit dan berdiri membelakanginya.

"Bukankah kau yang bilang besok kita masih harus konser, Baek?"

"H-huh? Ta-tapi aku..." Si surai merah menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil menatap selangkangannya yang mulai menggembung. Tidak menyadari bahwa sosok yang membelakanginya sedang berusaha mengulum senyumnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan kembali ke kamar—"

"A-ah, tu-tunggu dulu!"

Baekhyun spontan menahan pergelangan tangan Chanyeol, hingga membuat lelaki itu tak sanggup lagi untuk tidak tersenyum. Penuh kemenangan.

"Hm.. kurasa.." Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah sempurna, "tiga tidak masalah." cicitnya kemudian, yang serta merta disusul pekikan kecil lantaran tubuhnya langsung dibanting kembali ke atas ranjang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

Ngehahaha~ Ini ff buat ngerayain ultah si caplang. :'v

Iya tau kok, telat. -_- Dan jangan tanya kenapa bisa absurd gini. :'v Habisnya seharian ini gue pake buat hang out bareng temen" sekolah dulu, wkw. Seru banget sumpah, gokil. Apalagi pas karaoke bareng di cafe, ada temen gue yg dapat skor akhirnya 8 atau 9. Padahal menurut gue pas nyanyi suaranya sempat falls di reff. Hahahaha.. loh kok jadi ngga nyambung sih. :"V

Ah, pokoknya anggep aja ini pas di tanggal 27 gue apdet, oke? /maksa/ Lagian ini baru jam 12 lewat dikit kok. :'v wkw. Ketjup basah dari mamih Baek buat yg foll/fav apalagi yg udh nyempetin ripiuu.. muahh~ :*

Yeahh **#HappyChanyeolDay** **#HappyVirusDay** \+ hashtag dari mamih nih **#차녀리생일** alias **#ChanyeolieBirthday**

Yuhuu, Happy Minggu Day Guys~ :'v Ppyong~


End file.
